


And I know in my heart, you're just a moving part

by VersatileLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, M/M, Pining, Sad, Sophiam, Unrequited Love, inspired by fool's gold, proposal, zayn loves liam so much, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersatileLarry/pseuds/VersatileLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam proposes to Sophia. <br/>He's oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I know in my heart, you're just a moving part

Looking at it now, it was his own fault. He should've known it wasn't going to last. He should've known that Liam would find someone better than him. That he didn't mean enough.

The proposal was beautiful. The ring was bediamonded, it was perfect. Almost everyone cried. Liam's mum was there and she was crying her heart out, obviously. Sophia could barely contain herself. But he didn't cry. He couldn't. Even if he had, it wouldn't have been of the same reasons.  
It was truly beautiful.  
Liam talked about the day he first met her. About how strong she makes him, about all the times she let him cry on her shoulder looking for comfort. "You're the best that's ever happened to me", he said.  
Of course, she said yes. Of course she did. Why wouldn't she, who would say no to Liam.  
Liam with his beautiful, honest eyes. With his kind and selfless heart. Liam gave it away.  
So did he. His heart was gone, he could never get it back. Oh, Liam will take care of it like he has always done.  
How would he even know ? No one told him after all. He should've told him himself.  
Fool's gold.  
Liam wouldn't know how much it hurt him to witness the proposal. He was his best friend, he shouldn't be hurt. He should be happy for him, because he had finally found his girl.  
Girl.  
Fool's gold.  
Yet there he was, cold as ice, staring at Liam. No, he wasn't happy.  
Who knew it would've turned out that way.  
Who would've guessed it when Liam held him at night singing for him. When he looked at him as if Liam was his everything, his world, his sanity, and Liam returned the gaze.  
Liam slid the ring onto her finger and kissed it. He looked happy. 

"You're the best that's every happened to me", Zayn whispered.  
Fool's gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. It'd be kind if you left kudos in case you've enjoyed it .x


End file.
